dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Katrinaniolet
Welcome to The Dollhouse, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Terran Officer (Talk) 19:48, March 12, 2010 Caroline's Medical File If I may ask, could you tell how you were able to obtain this information? Did you win the bid for the file, or have been able to view the contents somehow? --Terran Officer 04:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I won the item, which actually turned out to be more interesting than the auction let on, it was sold simply as a "Rossum book" with no description of the contents. I got it in the mail yesterday and it turned out to have some of Caroline's medical records in it. Since I'm citing it in a couple places in the edits, I guess I should somehow make a reference page for it... I've also won a couple other items which are less interesting (Adelle's shirt from A Spy in the House of Love and backstage passes for the Rayna concert) and I'm trying to acquire some more of the interesting items which provide information about the characters, assuming I can I plan to add the info here. Katrina Niolet 19:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the response, and congrats on wining the bids, I myself wished I could have gotten a hold of some of those items (such as the active files on Whiskey and November). The Community can discuss the current standing for such information and how to treat it's canonization, if you wish. Again, congrats on wining the bids, it's great to have one of the bid winners among our members. --Terran Officer 21:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I can imagine some people would not consider such information valid, maybe it would be good if there was some way to specifically label it as coming from official items used in the show, but not mentioned in the show itself (which I guess could be done just by making a page giving info about the resource and marking things which get info from it as using it as a reference?)Katrina Niolet 09:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : Regarding active files, they are not that useful - from what I have seen they all have the same info in them with just the name of the active replacedKatrina Niolet 11:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Dollhouse Stuff Additions Nice Additions to the list, I forgot to follow the other auctions, but I saw many items in the first auction or two, what is the stuff for Bennett, Victor and November like? I remember being curious as to those (and saving some of the images from the auction, along with Whiskey's items). --Terran Officer 17:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It's amazing how much some of the stuff has gone for, like the suit worn by Whiskey went for like $800 :-O as did one of the dresses worn by Echo, crazyness! I'm still waiting for the things from Victor, November, and Bennett. I expect Victor and November's active files to be exactly like the ones I already have (minus the photo of November that is in hers). I'm most anxious to see whats in Victor's military records and Bennett's papers. I almost got Priya's wedge and Sierra's active file, I was the high bidder until the last minute when it suddenly shot up to over $600 lol btw Katrina Niolet 17:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC)